


Truth or dare

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi, Pique, Cesc, Xavi, Neymar and Jordi Alba all play a game of truth or dare which ends up in a massive orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy

“Truth or dare?” Gerard narrowed his eyes in the direction of Lionel Messi

“Truth” Lionel smiled

“God you’re so boring” Cesc whined

“Ok, Have you ever given a blow job?” Neymar smirked

Lionel blushed “yes”

Xavi raised an eyebrow “who to?”

“Sergio Aguero”

“It’s my turn” Cesc pouted then taking a swag of beer

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

“I think you suck Leo off” Jordi laughed

“Jordi and you aren’t even drinking” Pique laughed nearly choking on his beer.

“Ok? Leo?” Cesc smirked

“Sure” Lionel smiled his face going red.

Cesc smiled and crawled over to where Lionel was sat cross legged on the floor, Lionel sat up on his knees as he saw Cesc approaching him. Cesc unbuttoned Lionel’s jeans and and pushed them down leaving them stuck on Lionel’s knees. Cesc grabbed Lionel through his pants and licked at the clothed bulge Leo bit his lip trying not to cry out in frustration.

“Cesc for god sake take him properly” Pique snapped

“God” Cesc rolled his eyes

Cesc pulled down Lionel’s underwear and grabbed his now free cocked and stroked the member a couple of times then brining it down to his mouth licking around the head, Lionel groaned in frustration he wanted Cesc and he wanted him now he used all his strength not to grab his head and fuck harshly into his mouth. Lucky for Lionel Pique came up behind cesc grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved his mouth onto Lionel’s hard cock and using the fistful of hair and used it to bob cesc’s head up and down on the hard cock making Cesc choke and Lionel moan loudly, Pique did this three more times and pulled off Cesc’s head.

“It’s Neymar’s turn”

“Truth or dare Jr?”

“Dare and try and make it as hot as Leo’s”

“Finger yourself” Lionel smirked

“When did you get this kinky?” Xavi raised an eyebrow

“I want to watch”

Neymar unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down together then kicking them off, Neymar locked eyes with Leo and put two fingers into his own mouth taking his time to lick round each finger then pulling them out and pressing one against his hole sighing while pushing in his index finger and started to fuck himself with it, it felt strange to Neymar fucking himself, after a couple of quick hard thrusts he had a second digit stretching him self then pulling them out, Xavi’s turn.

“Truth or dare Xavi”

“Truth”

“Xavi seriously” Neymar whined

“Have you ever gotten fucked?” Cesc asked

“like anally?” Xavi asked

“Have you ever taken a cock up your arse god sake Xavi” Pique snapped

“once”

“who did it?” Jordi raised an eyebrow

“Iker”

“no surprise there then”

“Jordi’s turn”

“Truth or dare Jordi?”

“Dare”

“Jerk yourself off”

This time Jordi Alba dropped his pants then put his hand inside his boxer shorts gripping his cock and slowly started to pull on it.

“Jordi let us see” Cesc said rather desperately

Jordi bit his lip and placed his hands in the waist band of his boxers and slowly let them drop the floor then grabbing his cock again and gently began to pull on it just lazily up and down jerking on it faster as time went on until he was furiously pumping himself moaning loudly.

“stop you’ll come”

“what?” Jordi said dazed

“Stop it”

“Ok” Jordi dropped his cock

“Pique’s turn” Cesc smiled wickedly

“True or dare”

“truth”

“Gerard” Cesc whined

“I’m joking dare”

“fuck Neymar”

Gerard ripped off his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor ans pressed his already hard cock from watching the others against Neymar’s hole who was so deliciously on all fours on show to the whole room, Gerard put his hands on Neymar’s hip and pushed inside, Neymar groaned as Pique filled him inch by inch feeling himself stretch to accommodate Gerard. Gerard wasted no time in filling Neymar with quick rough thrusts too shallow to give Neymar any pleasure. Lionel bit his lip watching Neymar getting fucked by Pique is probably the best thing he’d even seen in his life, he slowly walked over to the couple and pressed his cock against Neymar’s mouth and thrust it in. Neymar felt like a whore and he loved it Pique was fucking him much harder now hitting his prostate forcing Leo to thrust his cock further down his throat. Xavi stood behind Pique brushing his fingers over Pique’s ass cheeks then spreading them pressing his fingers against that beautiful hole and sinking them inside, Xavi smirked as Pique shuddered and thrust extra hard into Neymar who then made a choking sound. Xavi fucked Pique with the single digit a couple more times then added a second one scissoring them and fucking him with them even harder then judging Pique loose enough he removed his fingers and replaced it for his cock sliding into the hilt then stalling letting Pique adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion at the other end Cesc was just sliding into Leo and was already filling with quick sharp thrusts, Xavi began to thrust into Pique keeping his eyes on Jordi the whole time who sneakily crept over to neymar and sat on his stomach and took Neymar into his mouth sucking expertly. Neymar was the first to fall apart the pleasure was too much his mouth being fucked by Leo, his ass being fucked by Pique and Jordi was sucking his cock, Gerard continued to fuck Neymar through his orgasm but he was close now he filled neymar with a last few hard thrust and came deep inside his hole, just after Lionel spurted his load into Neymar’s mouth who gobbled it up happily, Cesc was next fucking Leo slower now to savour the feeling eventually spurting his hot load inside Lionel, Xavi soon followed filling Pique with his hot load. Everyone broke apart and laid together to regain breath only Jordi Hadn’t come yet. Neymar noticed and slowly crawled over to wear he was sat taking him into his mouth using his hands to wank what he couldn’t reach swirling his tongue round the head pulling out licking at the vein the taking him back in just in time then Jordi released his load into Neymar’s throat, again Neymar as happy to swallow and did.

“We have to do this again sometime” Cesc groaned

“Hmm it was amazing” Leo added

“You slut Neymar” Pique joked

“Everyone agree to do this again?” Xavi asked

“yes”


End file.
